The Quiet Game
by flyingcrowbar
Summary: Nagisa is bored after a long day of studying in the library. He challenges Rei to play "The Quiet Game". The latter doesn't quite know what he's getting himself into.


"The quadratic formula is quite simple once you memorize it. The pattern is negative b, plus minus… Nagisa, are you even paying attention?" He looked down at the one who was sitting next to him.

The blond tilted his head from its resting place on his hand, splayed against the cool table of the library. "Nope," he admitted.

This wasn't exactly how he had imagined spending a Friday afternoon. Practice had been cancelled for final exams, so the whole weekend laid in front of him like dango on a stick. Which reminded him…

"Let's go out for dango! I'm hungry! I'm bored! I don't wanna be here anymore, Rei-chan!" The setting sun behind Rei's blue head signaled that they had been there long enough.

"This is going to be on the test," Rei nagged. "Don't come crying to me when you've failed."

Nagisa burrowed his chin into his hand like he was trying to dig an escape route to the center of the earth so he wouldn't have to listen to any more boring numbers. Life was too short for such things.

"But Rei-chan," Nagisa groaned, though a little louder than appropriate because the haggard old librarian shushed him harshly.

"Be quiet!" she hissed.

Nagisa sat up, lips pursed, and put his hands in his lap because it seemed like the only natural response to being scolded. He stared at the papers spread in front of him on the table - half-thought out notes, doodles, movie ideas. Pretty much everything that was the opposite of academic was on display there.

Nagisa rocked back onto the last legs of his chair, letting the wood creak and groan under his weight, balanced for a second, then crashed back down onto the floor. He looked at the librarian, who was scowling at him over a stack of returned books.

Libraries were too quiet. How could anyone _think_ in this place? What were all of these other students doing here? Eyes turned down towards their papers, hands scribbling with pens, papers shifting with flicks of the wrist._ Go! Live! Be free! Escape while you have the chance!_

He glanced over at Rei, who had seemingly found the smell of his book very alluring because his whole face had disappeared into the pages, like he was trying to step through into another dimension. He was determined to ace the final. Nagisa got fair grades, but he wasn't as serious about it as he should be. Bugging the crap out of a certain bespectacled boyfriend was more important to him.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa said again, his voice soft and sweet.

"What." Rei's tone was flat. He had learned long ago what Nagisa could do to persuade him, but it didn't stop Nagisa from trying.

"Let's go out to dinner. My treat."

"Mm." What a non-committal response.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa cooed. He edge in closer, so the librarian's gaze was blocked by Rei's perfectly stoic face.

"Nagisa. Study."

"Fine," Nagisa sighed. "Since we're stuck in the library, let's play the quiet game."

"Perfect. I love the quiet game."

"I'm really, really good at the quiet game." Nagisa leaned in closer, like a predator after his prey.

"I highly doubt that."

"If I win, you buy me dinner. If you win, I'll study."

"This sounds like a perfectly acceptable request." Nagisa appreciated the competitive nature of the former track star. But he had no idea what he was getting himself into when it came to Nagisa and games.

Nagisa smiled, the corners of his mouth curling with devilish intent which went unnoticed by Rei, who was still trying to read his book, though his eyes kept hovering over the same word over and over again.

"You aren't allowed to make a sound," Nagisa teased, inching closer and closer. "Not. One. Peep."

Rei didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything - not when Nagisa's tongue had found its way into his ear.

Nagisa, though his eyes were closed, sensed Rei's stiffness; the way his shoulders rose like an ice cube had dropped down his spine, the breath held behind burning lungs, the flush of warmth as blood rushed up his neck. A grin stretched across Nagisa's cheeks.

He searched the grooves of Rei's ear, navigating his tongue and lips, to lick and suck every bit until there was no place left unexplored. He took up the lobe in his teeth and nibbled gently, then waited.

A shudder. A ragged breath. Rei's mask was cracking. Nagisa's lips were mere millimeters away from his ear, the little hairs on Rei's skin tickling the top one with every breath. He opened his eyes to see Rei, still holding the book aloft in front of his face, though there wasn't much reading going on, not when there was so much rising action below his belt.

"N-Nagisa-"

"Strike one," Nagisa whispered.

His lips drifted down Rei's neck, sucking and biting at the smooth, strong skin that hid supple muscle beneath. The collar of his uniform was high, a perfect shield from the little islands of pink Nagisa left behind with every bite which got more and more heated with every passing second.

Rei was frozen, stock still, while Nagisa devoured his calm demeanor, taking up the very essence of him. His deodorant was spicy and mature, sending Nagisa's senses into swirling want. His skin was hot and tasted so sweet. Nagisa wanted more. He was so hungry with yearning, he just wanted to take all of him right then and there.

He let out a huff of a breath that tickled Rei into a veiled flinch.

"Right here?" Rei gasped, the book still shielding his face from view. But from the glow reflecting off the pages, Nagisa could tell it was blushing brighter than a bride.

"Strike two," Nagisa grunted.

He was too into it to pretend like he cared. The pressure in his belly swelled and surged, making him grind his hips against his seat, imagining what he would like to be doing elsewhere. Nagisa clutched at Rei's jacket sleeve, feeling the tension in his biceps, the slant of his forearm that turned into a slender wrist.

Their feet wound together in a twisted puzzle. Rei was trapped in Nagisa's clutches, who was half-sitting off the chair and entirely consumed with having every bit of him. He yanked and pulled, trying to be as subtle as possible with expert ease.

The threat of being caught any second made his heart race with anticipation. He let out a mental whimper, a plea for more. Rei was all he had ever wanted and he wanted to show him just how much.

His hand found Rei's knee then his thigh. Rei's legs closed an inch instinctively as Nagisa traced his nails along the seam of his pants, tickling the very thought of touching him there without any interference. He teased, stroking back and forth, up and down the length of his leg.

A concealed groan escaped from Rei, which was muffled by the book and turned into a cough. Nagisa buried his nose into the slope of his neck, puckering his lips against the pulsing vein that throbbed with Rei's galloping heart.

It was time. He wanted to do it, he longed to touch it. Nagisa ghosted his fingers up, up, and there… he found it. The mound in Rei's pants was hard and hot. He stroked it and imagined all the possibilities - Rei, behind, pumping rhythmically and slick with sweat while Nagisa was on all fours, watching him go and calling out for it to go _faster! harder!_ Or Nagisa, with his mouth over Rei's entirety, letting it slide in and out between his lips and tasting the salty signal of satisfaction! Or Rei, on top, his shoulders flexing as he propped himself above, and yelling out, his eyes closed, his mouth agape, calling Nagisa's name because it just feels _so fucking good!_

"YES!" Rei suddenly screamed.

Nagisa's hand flew back.

All eyes were on them, especially that of the librarian. They didn't approve of the disruption. This was a place of _concentration_, for goodness sake.

Rei's eyes snapped open, horror striking his features. He must have been imagining what Nagisa was and forgot where they were. A smirk played on Nagisa's lips. He had won. Three strikes and he was out.

Nagisa pulled all of his papers towards him in one sweep and shoved them into his backpack.

Rei collapsed on top of his book, pillowing his face from the world. His neck was so red, it could have lit a darkened room.

Nagisa spoke, normally as ever, "Great! Meet you outside in five! See ya!"

With that, he bolted out of the library, leaving the mortified one to sit it out under disapproving gazes.


End file.
